Define
by LifeofLove
Summary: Paulo the Larvitar has lived in Fluvius clan his entire life. He knew nothing of who he really was, and nothing of the outside world. When he is suddenly swept into a journey with an Absol, a Glaceon, and a Cyndaquil, he must learn what the world is and follow the prophecy to call on Cresselia to save the world from the Dark Pokemon and his Dark Five. (Legendary appearances)
1. Away from the River

Paulo was a Larvitar, and he'd lived by the river all his life. All the Pokemon he knew lived in the river. Paulo couldn't swim. There were no Magikarps, but two Gyarados, Ineruditus and Gratia. Ineruditus was the leader of the River clan, and Gratia was his mate. There were plenty of Poliwags, Basculin, and Corphish, but there were no other Larvitars.

Only a few of the other Pokemon could come on land, and all of them seemed stronger than Larvitar. All of their attacks always hurt him more than theirs did his when they battled. Paulo was the runt of River clan. He was the only ground type, but Paulo didn't know about types. He only knew about himself and the Pokemon in the River.

He'd been picked on by other Pokemon for most of his life. He would sit in the middle of clearing, halfway between the water and the forest, where he felt he was safest. Ineruditus said there were strange Pokemon in the forest who would use the powers of nature to hurt them. The only Pokemon that regularly went into the forest was Vindex, a Poliwrath who had the strongest powers of all of River clan Pokemon. He would make sure that all of the threats were far from River clan. If a threat was close, a team would assemble and leave for a few days. When they came back, they wouldn't speak about what had happened. This left Paulo wondering a lot about the outside world. Vindex had left a couple of days ago to make sure they were safe.

Today Paulo sat in his spot and pulled up enough grass to find dirt. He'd always like dirt. He couldn't explain why.

"Hey Paulo!" Came Crudelus the Corphish' taunting voice. "What're you doing over there?" Paulo didn't reply.

"Why don't you try the water?" Cackled Saevus the Goldeen. Paulo wished he could. He ran his hands over the dirt, choosing not to answer their comments. He hoped they would leave him alone, but his hope was in vain. In only a few moments Atrox the Poliwhirl was coming up with Crudelus at his side. Atrox was Vindex' son, and was feared by most of River clan, who suspected that he had inherited his father's strength. This was not actually true. In fact, Atrox was one of the weakest Pokemon in River clan, but no one tested him. He always had Saevus and Crudelus do his fighting.

"What's up Paulo?" Atrox asked. Paulo looked at the ground to comfort himself. It wouldn't have done much good for a Pokemon that wasn't a ground type. He didn't answer Paulo, he refused to look up, fearing he might cry if he did look at Atrox. "I said what's up, Paulo?"

"Yeah, what is up?" Crudelus confirmed with a snort. They jeered at him some more before they started attacking him. Their water attacks were powerful. Water Gun, Crabhammer, Bubblebeam, Scald…by the time they were done, Paulo had been beaten and soaked and burned. Crudelus and Atrox laughed as they rejoined Saevus in the river, who was also laughing.

Paulo simply lay on the ground, crying, in a puddle of water. He sobbed and wished that he was like everyone else, that he wouldn't be picked on. But he didn't want to be like Atrox, Crudelus, and Saevus. They weren't the only ones who picked on him, but they picked on him the most. No one got in trouble for hurting Paulo, they only got in trouble if they hurt each other.

"Paulo?" Came an unpleasant voice. Paulo slowly stood up, though he was still weak, and wiped his eyes. He tried to look strong.

"Yes, Mama?" He said to the Gyarados, who had slithered from the pond to his side. You may remember she was the made of Ineruditus, the leader of River clan. Gratia was unable to bear eggs, so when Paulo's egg floated into the river one day, Gratia thought it was a gift given to her and Ineruditus. When it hatched in the river, they almost drowned it. Ineruditus was disgusted, and thought they should get rid of it, but Gratia convinced him that they should keep him instead. They agreed, however, to tell him nothing of what existed outside of the river clearing, lest he try to leave and bring back danger.

"Get up." She told him. "And shake it off. You should be stronger, Paulo."

"Gratia!" Called Ineruditus angry voice. "Leave the abomination! Let it learn to answer when it is spoken to." His words hurt Paulo, who longed to be accepted by the clan. But he wondered if he was accepted, would he be like them? The only good Pokemon he knew was Gratia.

"Come see me when the moon rises." Gratia said before she went back to the river. He sat up slowly and painfully. Looking into the forest, he saw a shadow. He didn't fear it, though, he recognized its shape. It was Vindex the Poliwrath returning from his scout.

"Its Vindex!" Voices began to say excitedly.

"Vindex!" The children ran up to him, he smiled and laughed at them. Vindex' eyes didn't even pass over Paulo. Paulo shrank with insignificance.

"Dad!" Atrox exclaimed. Vindex picked up Atrox, who beamed at the sight of his father. They embraced. Paulo wished he had a father, especially one who was such a powerful hero like Vindex. Paulo didn't know who his father was, but he thought Gratia was his mother. Of course she was not biologically, but emotionally and mentally, she was. Paulo didn't know that. He didn't know he was a Larvitar. Paulo didn't know there was such a thing as a Larvitar. One day he heard the word, and it had always stuck in his mind, and he felt it had something to do with him. He did not know what it meant. As far as Paulo knew, he was an abomination like Ineruditus said.

Paulo watched the Pokemon swim around the river and play together until the moon rose, and he began to approach the water. He was careful to avoid Atrox and his friends, but Atrox was talking to the other Pokemon about his father, and Crudelus and Saevus wouldn't mess with him unless Atrox was around. As he got closer to Gratia and Ineruditus, the other Pokemon's voices gradually fell away. Gratia and Ineruditus stayed behind the veil of a willow tree that hung over the water. It was the only willow tree around. Past its veil there were many bushes which Paulo had to crawl through. He began to hear voices as he approached them, and the conversation was very interesting.

"I saw nothing for miles, but there was no doubt about it." Vindex strong voice sighed. "Something had left remnants of a fire."

"This is most peculiar…" Ineruditus replied. "There are no fire Pokemon in these parts of the wood."

"I also found footsteps." Vindex continued. "There was more than one. I suspect three quadrupeds, one small, two of a medium size. I think one was of the Eevee family. They seemed to be moving quickly in our direction. I cannot be certain when they will arrive, if indeed they are coming to us."

"This is disturbing news." Ineruditus wasn't usually worried. To now see him so was disconcerting for Paulo. "Are they powerful?"

"I do not know." Vindex answered. "However, the two evolutions of Eevee that would be a great threat to us would be either Jolteon or Leafeon. I saw none of Jolteon's needle-like fur or unnatural plant growth that is common about grass types."

"Alright." Ineruditus yawned.

"Hmmm…" Gratia hummed. "We'd best wrap this council up quickly, Paulo will be here soon."

"Ugh…" Ineruditus face was disgusted. When a Gyarados makes a face of disgust, it is very disgusting. "Very well. Your welcome to join us for dinner, Vindex. Summon the Seaking, Gratia, tell them to bring us food."

"Yes, Ineruditus." She said with a slight bow.

"I apologize," Vindex said, "But I shall decline. I would like to eat with my family tonight. They are so excited to have me back home."

"No regrets, friend." Ineruditus shook his head. "Go on."

"Thank you sir," He bowed to Ineruditus. "And ma'am," He bowed to Gratia. He then sank into the water and swam away from the Gyarados couple. Paulo stepped through the last bush, thinking about the conversation he'd just heard. It hadn't made much sense to him. He didn't know what a fire was, or a needle fur, but he gathered that there were Pokemon in the forest that could be coming soon.

"Paulo!" Gratia said. She forced a small smile. It was strange to see a Gyarados smile, but Paulo could feel Gratia was fake as she spoke. "Are you hungry, son?" Two Seaking swam in, and Gratia asked them to bring in a plate of berries. The two swam off. Ineruditus sat by himself away from Paulo and Gratia, and out of earshot.

"What were you guys talking about?" Paulo asked. Gratia looked at him carefully, Paulo could feel her wondering how much he'd heard.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She finally replied. "Here," The Seaking returned with a plate of fruit. "Lets eat." They ate together, mostly quietly. Gratia would've talked more, but she could see Paulo was lost in thought. He felt like she was hiding something from him, and he didn't like that. Gratia was the one person he felt he could almost trust. She said not to worry about it. It didn't feel right, but Paulo decided to believe her because she was more likely to be telling the truth than others. "You're thinking." She said to him. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things." Paulo replied. Gratia frowned. "I'm done eating. Good night." He crawled back into the bushes, past the veil, and back to a patch of dirt halfway between the river and the trees. He lay down and thought about the forest…he wondered what was out there. Gratia said he didn't need to _worry_ about it, not that he didn't need to think about it. He drifted into an uneasy sleep. He thought he might've dreamt for a minute about Pokemon in the forest, but he was too tired to think about it.

When Paulo did wake, he was very comfortable except he was a bit warm. And as he thought about this, he quickly realized it was getting stuffy. He found he was rocking, and there was no light. He shifted and decided he must be moving in something. Whatever he was in wasn't steady, but it was soft. It was some kind of cloth. He was in a sack!

He heard voices outside of the bag, they were only a bit muffled.

"I think he's awake!" Said a feminine voice. He felt solid ground through the bag, and finally the top fell around him and he could see light. Looking around, he saw a large white-furred quadruped Pokemon with a black face and a crescent shaped blade on the side of his head. He also saw another quadruped with blue fur, and two long blue ears. It had something icy blue that hung from its head past each side of its face. The other Pokemon was smaller, but still on all fours. It was small, with a tan underside and black top side. There were red dots on its back, and it had a long nose.

"Agh!" Paulo exclaimed. He stumbled back and tripped over a rock. He had never seen such Pokemon before, so to see them now was quite a shock to him.

"Don't be afraid!" Exclaimed the white-furred Pokemon. "We are friends! I'm terribly sorry we took you in your sleep. It seemed like the best thing to do! Now I uh…I'm not so sure."

"What are you?" Paulo asked, standing up shakily.

"I am an Absol," The white-furred one said. "My name is Monitionem. These are Bellus, the Glaceon," He pointed to the blue one white his blade. "And Dubitabam the Cyndaquil." He nodded to the other. The Cyndaquil looked disgusted at the sight of Paulo. "And we know who you are, Paulo. And what you are."

"What I am?" Paulo was confused. He felt sure that this wasn't a dream, but he didn't feel so scared as he thought he should be. He was pretty confident that these were the Pokemon that Vindex had reported to Ineruditus and Gratia.

"You are a Larvitar." Monitionem said. And that felt good. That felt true. That felt real, unlike abomination. As he looked at the three Pokemon, he could almost see a wall of lies that had been built up by the River clan. "And we need your help, a dark Pokemon now threatens our world and ancient prophecy asks you to work with Dubitabam to stop it. If you come with us, we'll explain, but we must keep moving."

Paulo looked closely at the three. They felt real. He could see now that even Gratia had kept the truth from him. But even she said he didn't need to worry about the three. He saw no evil intent in their eyes.

"Okay." Paulo agreed. Bellus smiled, Dubitabam sighed.

"Good." Monitionem said. "Let us resume our journey." And they began walking again.

"So are there more like me?" Paulo asked as they began moving. The woods were dark, but as a half-dark type, Paulo could see fairly well. He didn't stumble half as much as Bellus and Dubitabam. Monitionem also seemed to be able to see well. As they continued, the trio explained to him about types, about Larvitars, Pupitars, and Tyranitars. When it came to Tyranitars, the conversation shifted gears.

"That's the dark Pokemon we mentioned, earlier." Monitionem said. "His name is Tenebrae." Bellus shuddered, and Dubitabam scowled.

"They say his heart is blacker than night and filled with the poison of power. He has gathered a close group of five powerful Pokemon to join him.

"Occisor the Crawdaunt is Follower the First, and they say there is not an ounce of mercy within him.

"A Chandelure called Mulciber is Follower the Second, and they say that hearing her twisted cackle feels like Spinaraks crawling under your skin.

"Follower the Third is a Ferrothorn named Vulnero, who regards weak Pokemon as a plague that the world does not need.

"Follower the Fourth a Klingklang named Insidiae, and it is rumored that he can see the future, and that is why his traps never fail." The group looked at each other, the mere mention of those evil Pokemon in a dark place inspired fear in their hearts.

"Didn't you say there were five?" Paulo asked.

"Follower the Fifth is probably the worst," Bellus looked greatly disturbed.

"It figures the Dark Pokemon would want to know about it." Dubitabam smirked. Bellus gave him a disapproving look.

"It is a Pinsir named Assecula." Monitionem said solemnly. "Pokemon seldom speak of her, for her deeds are foul. She eats other Pokemon, even of her own kind. Some say that evil simply has reign over her body, some say she's not really a Pokemon at all. But she listens to no one except Tenebrae. And even he has trouble controlling her." Now Paulo was frightened. He hoped he would never have to face Assecula. "But hopefully you will not have to face Assecula." Monitionem reassured him. "You three should not end up in battle."

"Perhaps you should tell him the prophecy." Bellus suggested. "He looks pretty lost right now." Paulo understood very little of what was going on, only that he had some part to play in stopping this Dark Pokemon, Tenebrae. Paulo looked at Monitionem.

"It goes like this,

'_When the Dark Pokemon gathers to him a dark five_

_The world and Dark against each other will strive_

_Then the world must learn what darkness means_

_The reason its not the way it seems_

_Little and Skeptic must meet and unite_

_The Dark Pokemon must have heart as the Light_

_And Then with power of Lunar Wing_

_Will descend the servant of the Great Old King_

_To vanish the Dark King for a thousand years_

_To wipe away the Pokemon's tears_

_In this the world will finally see_

_That Light is just as Dark, and does not define who you will be'_

Paulo was lost somewhere in the mystic old words. The Great Old King? Wiping away tears? It all sounded so beautiful and close to him, like a story he might've heard before he could understand speech.

"I, Absol, am a news bearer. A bearer of ill tidings, usually." He sighed and looked as if he'd lived a sad life.

"As such, I have studied this ancient prophecy with great scholars of lore, including the wise Alakazam Sophos, and the insightful Xatu Prudentissimus. Together we have studied and concluded a meaning of this prophecy.

"We have already discussed the Dark Pokemon and his dark five, of course. And this speaks of the Light and Dark striving, its talking of the current state of the world. In more populated areas people see Dark type Pokemon as evil, they have a deep-seated prejudice against us."

"Its true of most Dark Pokemon!" Dubitabam insisted. "Monitionem is the only Dark Pokemon I've met who heart was not black!"

"The world must learn what darkness means." Monitionem glanced at Dubitabam. "Dark type does not mean dark heart. Dark type does not make us evil. Stereotypically, we may be bad. Darkrai has given us a bad name. Of old, he overthrew the great king Arceus, often referred to as a 'King Among Pokemon', he was the only king. Darkrai tried to take his place, but none would follow him. He took his place among the nightmares and old wives' tales."

"You don't actually believe in Darkrai, do you?" Dubitabam asked. "I mean, it is all just a legend. A made-up story to remind children that Dark-types are bad."

"Some of the wisest Pokemon in this world are the ones who know that the legends are true." Monitionem replied. Dubitabam turned up his nose.

"Little and Skeptic must meet and unite. That is you, Paulo, and Dubitabam. Those are the meanings of your names, which you probably already knew.

In the next line it refers to you as the Dark Pokemon, and Dubitabam as the Light. Dark being one of your types, and his Fire, and fire is a form of light." Dubitabam was walking along, looking upset, with Bellus at his side, seemingly agitated by Dubitabam's attitude.

"Your hearts must be alike." Monitionem shook his head. "And that already looks to be the hardest part of the legend. Somehow you two must learn to get along, to be friends, to unite."

"That's not the way I see it." Dubitabam replied.

"If I'm not mistaken it says 'The Dark Pokemon must have heart as the Light', doesn't that mean he has to be like me?" Monitionem ignored him.

"Finally we see the main portion of our quest." Monitionem sighed. "We must find the Lunar Wing. The token of Cresselia, the servant of the Great Old King. The Great Old King is Arceus. Once Darkrai overthrew him, Cresselia led the Pokemon against him. He was banished for a thousand years, and Cresselia left the world.

He gave his token, called the Lunar Wing, to an old Pokemon and guardian of the kingdom, but its name was lost through time.

Sophos and Prudentissimus had summoned me again, believing they may have an idea of who it was, but I received word from a Pachirisu friend of mine, Nuntium, that Tenebrae had gathered an army, and I knew I could wait no longer."

"But how are we going to get the Lunar Wing?" Paulo asked. He had become quite interested in this story by now.

"By following my original plan." Monitionem replied. "We will journey to Mount Ignis and speak to Heatran, one of the oldest Pokemon we still know to be alive. And we have left his token, the Magma Orb, in the hands of a trustworthy neighbor of yours."

"Neighbor?" Paulo asked.

"River clan is not the only habitation on this island." Monitionem laughed.

"This is an island?" Paulo was sincerely surprised. He'd never left the Fluvius clan clearing, after all.

"He's so adorable." Bellus said with a pitying face.

"Adorable?" Dubitabam said indignantly. He shook his head.

"After these woods we come to a beach." Monitionem explained. "And there is Litus clan, living on the coast."

"Will he know where the Lunar Wing is?" Paulo asked.

"He's the most likely to know." Monitionem replied. "I am sorry that we have waited so long to begin our search. I ought to have began looking years ago, but I was lazy. Nevertheless, we are on our way now." He smiled. "The rest of the prophecy pretty much explains itself. Now you know what your role is."

"What do we do once we get the Lunar Wing?" Paulo continued. He certainly wasn't shy about asking questions.

"Well," Monitionem sighed. "Then we must take it to a place on the continent Mundus called 'Luna Tetigit Repurgari'. There we must allow the light of the moon to shine on the Lunar Wing, and so Cresselia will see his token and return to banish the darkness."

"And then everything works out?" Paulo asked.

"I suppose so." Monitionem shrugged. "It is not always good to look too far past the prophecies. We must work to make sure this one comes true." Paulo stopped asking questions for a while, and the talk ended. He took some time to process the thoughts in his head. He'd never guessed he'd be a part of something so important. He looked back at Dubitabam, who was yawning, and wondered how Dubitabam and he could ever be friendly, with Dubitabam's attitude.

In a few minutes, the group began to realize how tired they'd become. Paulo was not so tired as the other three, who had walked day and night to come to him, but he was still tired. They stopped for a moment to rest, but Monitionem said they could not rest long. They wanted to be out of the forest before the sun rose, to help them keep from conflict with Fluvius clan.

"Ssh!" Monitionem suddenly exclaimed, although no one had made any noise.

"But we didn't-" Dubitabam began, but was surprised by a small rock knocking on his head. "Ow!"

"Look out!" Monitionem exclaimed. He tried to use Protect to stop the Rock Tomb attack, but it only softened the force of the rocks. They were now trapped under a load of heavy stones. They'd been ambushed.


	2. Intruders

The rocks fell away as Bellus was pulled from the pile by a Psychic attack.

"Well lookie what we have here!" Smirked a Medicham.

"Now what's a Glaceon doin' in these parts?" Snickered his Torterra pal, who'd used the Rock Tomb attack.

"I'll be he's up to no good!" Medicham said, bouncing her in the air.

"Like you've got room to talk!" The Torterra laughed. After that Monitionem leapt from the pile and slashed at Medicham with a Psycho Cut attack from his blade.

The Medicham dodged the blade but dropped Bellus. The Glaceon tensed up, irritated and ready for a fight now.

"An Absol?" Torterra tilted his head. "What does that make me think of…"

"Hey Solum," Medicham looked like he'd just won a prize. "If he's here…then that means…" He looked at the pile of rocks as Dubitabam and Paulo crawled out of it. "Get them!"

"Run!" Monitionem cried. Paulo didn't know why but he could tell Monitionem meant it. He took off with Dubitabam right on his heels.

A vine caught Paulo's leg and he tripped. "Hey!" He cried. The Torterra, Solum, grinned evilly as he pulled the Larvitar towards him. Medicham protected Solum from Monitionem's and Bellus' attacks.

Dubitabam, very aware of the danger, shot a fiery Ember attack onto the vine.

"Ouch!" Solum exclaimed and the vine loosened. Paulo yanked his leg out and started running again. Now Bellus and Monitionem were locked in combat with a pretty powerful Torterra and Medicham.

Soon enough Paulo and Dubitabam could hear the sound of rumbling hooves. In a moment four Pokemon could be seen, and they were a majestic group.

They looked like warriors of Pokemon, if ever there were such. The first, and obvious leader of the group, was Cobalion. He was tall and strong, mostly blue. The second seemed to be female. She was Virizion, green and slender. The third was Terrakion, who was bulky and mainly gray.

The last Pokemon was…well…not so majestic. He was small with fluffy red hair on his head and a blue tail. While the first three galloped on dutifully, he stumbled along clumsily, tripping over stones or roots or simply his own hooves.

They stopped before Dubitabam and Paulo.

"Greetings, small friends," Cobalion said with a young bow. "We've heard a threat of intruders in the forest, and have come forth to seek them out."

"They're fighting our friends!" Dubitabam exclaimed. "We just came from there!" He looked towards the direction where the battle was taking place.

"Let us then rescue them!" Cobalion raised his head proudly. "Virizion! Terrakion!" The two taller warriors galloped after him.

"Wait up!" Keldeo said, but tripped. "Oof!" He exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Paulo asked.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Just a little clumsy. I'm not used to this uneven terrain." The other Swords of Justice were out of sight. "There's no use following them now. I'll take you guys to the king, I guess."

"The king?" Paulo asked.

"Yeah." Keldeo replied. "You know, the king of the forest? Obtentus?"

"I never knew." Paulo shook his head.

"Oh." Keldeo shrugged. They walked on quietly for a little, until they came to a dense growth of trees. Presently, Paulo began to notice that the trees grew closer and closer together, until he could run his hand along a bumpy wall. Soon lights hung from the ceiling. Paulo was not sure where the ceiling had started, but now they appeared to be in a hall.

Finally they came out into a throne room. There were majestic tapestries and chandeliers, there were servants and butlers, and in the center and back of the room was a majestic throne carved into a great tree. Upon that throne sat a Sudowoodo, who blended in with the tree so well that you almost didn't notice him.

"Oh um…you're back so soon!" Obtentus exclaimed, and stood when he saw them come in. "Um…what was your name again?"

"Keldeo." The colt reminded him.

"Ah yes." He nodded. "Where are the others?"

"They went on ahead." Keldeo explained. "I brought these back. They told us that the intruders were fighting their friends."

"Oh dear!" Obtentus slapped his forehead and sat back down. "I'd so hoped it was a rumor…but indeed it must be true that the plague of Mundus has crossed the sea and infested our island!"

"I never realized this was an island!" Paulo said excitedly to Dubitabam. Dubitabam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Paulo and Dubitabam sat for a while with Keldeo as he told them about battles he'd been in, about the dangers he'd faced, and about the damsels he'd rescued. Paulo and Dubitabam soaked it all in. They'd not known much about action before.

Just as Keldeo had begun his tale about the time he'd single-handedly defeated a colony of irritated Camerupt, Monitionem and Bellus were brought in on Terrakion's back, with Cobalion and Virizion on either side of him.

"Bellus!" Dubitabam exclaimed, rushing from Keldeo and Paulo to see them. Paulo came along next, and Keldeo tripped after him.

"They're knocked out," Cobalion said. "They need rest, but they will be fine." Dubitabam breathed a sigh of relief.

It was a long wait it seemed, and the night passed into day. Paulo dozed here and there, and was uncertain of what time it was until the sun was setting. That was when he saw Monitionem come back into the throne room, fit and strong again.

"Monitionem!" Paulo exclaimed. "You're alright!"

"Yes, now I am." He smiled. "But we've lingered too long. We need to move on."

"What happened after we left?" Paulo's eyes shined as the Absol recounted his fight with the Torterra and Medicham.

"The Medicham's fighting attacks were too powerful for Bellus and I," He explained. "But we would not so easily give in. We combined our powers to form a dark ice attack, but it proved to affect the Pokemon little.

"The Torterra used Earthquake and Razor Leaf, but it was mostly the Medicham that proved our downfall. With a well-aimed High-Jump Kick, I fell, and Bellus after me.

"Finally the Swords of Justice arrived, and with their power they drove the two Pokemon away. They likely still remain somewhere on the island, but I doubt they would come to us here in the realm of Obtentus." He was quite for a moment.

"Outside it appears to just be trees, but inside…" They looked around at the natural palace they were in. "There's more than meets the eye."

Finally Bellus and Dubitabam rejoined them. They had little time to talk before they were summoned to Obtentus.

"We have let you stay with us without question for almost a day now." Obtentus said. "Now I am curious of your business and your quarrel with the intruders."

"Of course, your majesty." Monitionem said with a low bow. He explained their mission to Obtentus.

"The Luna Prophecy?" Obtentus scoffed. "After all these years, you still believe in prophecy?"

"Yes." Monitionem stated sternly. "They've proved true so far, shouldn't this one also?"

"No prophecies have been fulfilled in years." Obtentus said with a shake of his head. "And why should we believe one now?"

"Good Absol," Cobalion stepped forth. "We do indeed have a threat on our hands. And," Here he glanced at Obtentus. "It does seem to fit with this old prophecy." He cleared his throat. "However, we can't rely on legends as well as we can our strength. We must rally our forces and fight this evil before it takes over Mundus, and then all of this world."

"We must summon Cresselia!" Monitionem demanded. "If we follow the prophecy, he will come!"

"Why should we rely on this old tale, Absol?" Obtentus laughed. Monitionem shook his head authoritatively, and something gleamed about his neck. Obtentus and Cobalion gasped.

"Is that…" Cobalion began.

"The token of Celebi!" Obtentus exclaimed. "You….you are of the Lady's order?"

"She sent me on my quest," Monitionem said with his head high. "They are the ones whose hearts must unite."

"What about the Glaceon?" Cobalion asked.

"She is a friend of the Cyndaquil." Monitionem replied. "And she did not want him to be taken away lest I prove to be a danger. The token of Celebi did not prove to be more than a shiny stone to her." Obtentus still seemed disbelieving.

"Perhaps she did send you." Obtentus nodded. "Bearing her token, you have my trust. I think Cobalion's counsel is best, and I would rather follow his advice. Nevertheless, I grant you safe passage through my land. Fulfill your quest, if you deem it wise, but we will prepare for war against Tenebrae's forces on Mundus."

The council was ended and Monitionem dismissed.

"How quickly Pokemon appoint themselves as wise leaders," Monitionem sighed, speaking to Bellus, "But ignore wise counsel. It has never been good to bear bad news, but it is harder to do when no one believes."

"Cheer up." Bellus smiled. "At least Risio believes you."

"Good old Risio!" Monitionem smiled. "I'll be he's worried sick for us."

Paulo recognized that name from one of their former conversations. They were supposed to have come to his clan last night.

"Hey!" Keldeo stumbled up to them. "I heard you guys talking earlier with Obtentus."

"Yes." Monitionem nodded. "What is your business about it?"

"Cobalion," He began, "Has been meeting up with all sorts of Pokemon."

"Which Pokemon?" Monitionem was suddenly very interested.

"Well, there was those big dog guys, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou," He looked up, remembering, "And five birds, I forgot what their names were, but some of them said, like, one, two, and three in Spanish."

"Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres." Monitionem said to himself.

"Yeah, that's it!" Keldeo nodded. "And the big guy who lives in the sea, and the other big guy who flies over rainbows and stuff. Lew…lewgee…"

"Lugia and Ho-oh!" Bellus gasped.

"Yeah, yeah." Keldeo agreed. "And then Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. We tried to get to those golem guys…uh…they were all Regi-something. But Cobalion got all confused by the different currents and waves and directions, and we just never figured out how to get to their cave."

"This is useful news…" Monitionem sighed. "But perhaps they won't abandon the prophecy. Indeed war may break out before Cresselia can come forth."

"Yeah," Keldeo shrugged. "So I thought you guys might want to know. And for the record, I believe the prophecy." He smiled, and stumbled back to join the Swords of Justice.

"What a nice Pokemon!" Bellus said happily. "I wouldn't get too worked up about the legendary trios just yet." She added, looking sideways at Monitionem.

"We'd better get on to Litus Clan while we still have a little light." The sun was missing, the moon was coming in, but still a few red lines of sunset could be seen far away through the trees.

They went together to thank Obtentus for his hospitality, and to say goodbye to Keldeo, and then Obtentus revealed to him his own passage to the beach. The team stood tall, heads high, and continued on down the path.


	3. Risio and Unda

**I have rewritten this story. Chapter one is basically the same, but the Gyarados Gratia is not kind, and Monitionem is a little more apologetic of stuffing Paulo in a sack. Chapter two is very different. I'm also dropping the "update a week" thing, because I began to feel rushed and I think my writing suffered. Well, here's the story, and I hope to update frequently. The updates, Lord willing, won't be too far apart, but without a deadline it might be easier. Plus I have an outline now. Okay, enjoy the story!**

They came onto the beach as the sun set at last behind the vast sea. Paulo stood, awestruck, gazing out into the water.

He'd never seen anything so big, so long, he'd lived in that clearing for so long. To finally see this, to see so far into this world that he'd never known, was amazing.

"Monitionem!" A big Hariyama rushed towards them. "So good to see you!" He grabbed the Absol and wrapped him in a crushing Ursaring hug. Paulo almost imagined he heard a crack from some bone in Monitionem's body.

"Yes…Risio!" He strained to say. "Its good to see you."

"I admit I was a bit worried when you didn't show up last night." Risio said. "But now you are here! I expect some explanation of your delay, of course, but I'm sad to say we've already eaten dinner tonight." The big Pokemon smiled at all of them, and Paulo had a feeling that this was the kind of Pokemon that you could know all about in five minutes. You could contrast Dubitabam, whom Paulo felt it would take five years to know.

"No matter, no matter, I'll get some more food for us! And don't try to tell me not to, Monitionem, I know how you are." And indeed it did seem that Monitionem didn't want him to be troubled, but in truth the four were quite hungry. They'd neglected to remember food in Obtentus' house.

The trio ate a small, but filling dinner and Monitionem explained what had happened since they'd left Litus clan a few nights ago.

After a while, the team was led into a cave where they laid down on beds made from some large leaves and straw. It was warm, Paulo suddenly realized, and so much more comfortable than the dirt, though he liked the dirt. He quickly fell asleep.

Paulo woke to hear many happy voices outside. None of the other Pokemon were asleep in here anymore. Sunlight poured into the cave. Paulo followed it out onto the beach and had to take a moment for his eyes to adjust. The sun on the sand shone bright, and it sparkled on the ocean. Now Paulo could see, some way off, an island. He didn't know what it was, but he guessed it could be Mount Ignis, where Heatran would be.

With his eyes adjusted, he looked down the beach, where a great row of long stone tables and benches now stood. Here there were many, many Pokemon feasting.

There were beach Pokemon, like Krabby, Staryu, and Shellder. There were also forest Pokemon like Petilil, Oddish, and Caterpie. And there were cave Pokemon like Aron, Hariyama, and Nosepass.

Paulo joined the feast next to Bellus who sat with Dubitabam on the other side. Monitionem sat at the head of the table, right next to Risio, and the two talked as they ate.

Bellus and Paulo were watching Dubitabam debate with a Krabby against the existence of Arceus.

"Why doesn't he believe in Arceus?" Paulo asked. "I mean…I don't know him like you do." He looked up to Bellus.

"Well," Bellus sighed. "Its kind of a long story. But if you want to know something about Dubitabam, he will hardly believe in anything he can't see or touch." The Krabby snapped his claws fiercely as he defended Arceus, but Dubitabam wasn't afraid. He kept on explaining his own reasoning.

"I suppose you will leave shortly?" Risio asked.

"This afternoon." Monitionem replied. "We don't want to waste anymore time like we did at Obtentus' house."

"Yes." Risio nodded. "Oh that Obtentus…I would expect him not to trust in a prophecy! But someone like Cobalion…considered by some a legend himself! What an age we live in, when the great leaders and heroes of Pokemon do not believe in the one thing that will save us."

The group finished their eating and Dubitabam left the Krabby in a stalemate. They followed Risio back into the cave, but this time they went a different way.

"Adamoculus?" Dubitabam called. In a few minutes two pinpricks of light appeared. They flickered for a moment and then the light spread out. Now they could see a Sableye. An aura of light surrounded him as he came forth.

"Yes, sir Risio, sir Absol, sirs." The Sableye answered in a nasal voice.

"Could you bring us the Magma Stone?" Risio asked.

"Yes sir, Risio sir, of course sir." The Sableye scuffled off. Dubitabam was clearly off put by this Pokemon. He disliked Dark types altogether, excluding Monitionem. To see one so unusual made him even more uncomfortable. Paulo realized this and began to wonder why Dubitabam wasn't so angry with Monitionem? Why was Monitionem okay, and Paulo terrible? What made him, also a Dark type, special?

"Here is the stone sir." The Sableye held it up to Risio. The stone was orange, and almost seemed to glow, Paulo thought, but maybe that was just the light from Sableye.

Risio looked to Monitionem. Monitionem took it from him and put it in a satchel, which he then placed around Monitionem's neck.

"Thank you." Monitionem nodded to the Sableye. It slightly bowed its head.

"You are dismissed, Adamoculus." Risio said. The Sableye scuffled off again and the team left the cave.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Monitionem thanked. "And for keeping this safe."

Risio wouldn't let them leave until they each had their own satchel filled with food for the journey. Some of it was berries, but mostly it was a special type of poffin bread that would stay good for a long time.

"You'll be glad for it," He began, "Should you get lost at sea." That was not the most reassuring thought, but the team was excited to get back onto the ocean. And Paulo was glad to go out for the first time.

"Now you meet another member of our team." Monitionem smiled, and in swam a Lapras. He was tall and looked very powerful. There was an old wisdom in his eyes that was both encouraging and mysterious.

"I'm glad to see you again." The Lapras said. "And this must be Paulo!" He looked at the Larvitar happily.

"Paulo, this is Unda the Lapras." Risio introduced. "And Unda, this is Paulo. Which you seemed to know."

"Good to meet you." Unda said. He had a warm, kind, calm voice that Paulo liked.

"Have you eaten?" Risio asked. "It will be no good you fainting out in the sea. You certainly would eat more than these little Pokemon have in their sacks! Oh that's no good, the Petilil are already putting up the food. Let me stop them, I'll get you something!"

"No Risio!" Unda exclaimed. "I've already eaten. To eat more I would likely get cramps, and then I'd get stuck in the ocean with the travelers."

"Oh alright, alright." Risio sighed. "But you be careful out there. All of you. I don't want to hear any news that you've drowned, or cracked your skulls, or broken any bones for that matter."

"Keep safe yourself!" Monitionem said. "Remember those intruders I told you about. They could be anywhere. Make sure your people are alert."

"Yes, yes." Risio nodded hastily. "You'd better be off. We're only wasting time now, see the sun? Get on you lot, and see to it that you find that Lunar Wing!"

The team climbed onto Unda's back and waved goodbye to Risio as Unda swam away.

"Risio is a good Pokemon." Monitionem told them. "Do not expect to find people like him on Mundus, when we get there, but Mount Ignis first."

They swam on, and once again Monitionem told Unda their journey. Paulo didn't listen so much this time. He wondered if Monitionem ever tired of telling it so many times.

They finished their journey soon and arrived at the island. It was very tropical, palm trees swayed in the ocean breeze, and the volcano poured smoke from its peak. Monitionem wasn't worried about it erupting, though.

They left Unda on the beach, since he was too big for the dense tree growth. It was like a jungle, thick and full of colorful plants and vines.

"Daunting, isn't it?" Asked a cheerful voice.

"Who was that?" Dubitabam asked nervously.

"Why, its Nuntium!" Monitionem said with a smile, when he caught sight of the Pachirisu in a nearby tree. It hopped down next to him.

"Hiya Moni!" He said cheerfully. He was very cute, Paulo thought, and seemed to be a good friend to Monitionem.

"What news do you bring, friend?" Monitionem asked. This was the messenger Pachirisu that Monitionem had mentioned on the first night Paulo was with the team.

"I came straight from Sophos and Prudentissimus." He said. "They wanted me to give you the name of the Lunar Wing guardian."

"They know it?" Monitionem asked, a bit perplexed.

"They think so." Nuntium replied. "They've been seeking out older Pokemon and asking their interpretations of the legend. From a few sources they've heard 'Custos', which is an old word for keeper or guardian. It may just be an older term, and it may mean nothing, but I came for another reason. Sophos guessed you would not know your way to Mount Ignis."

"He did?" Monitionem tilted his head. "But I…" And then he appeared to realize that he was missing something very valuable as his eyes grew wide and he started looking all around. Nuntium held out a little map, and Monitionem breathed a sigh of relief.

"You left it at Sophos' house!" Nuntium laughed. "But we might not need it anyways. I know my way around."

"Even here?" Monitionem asked.

"I go everywhere." Nuntium smiled. "Let's go!" Unda swam about the island, looking for a shady spot to sleep, while they went into the forest.

Unknown to the team, they were being watched. "There's no doubt…" The Staryu had remained silent until they were out of earshot. He simply stuck to the rock and acted like a dim and content Staryu. Now he dropped his illusion. His limbs and face grew out, and long red hair fell down the black wolf-like creature's back. His lips curled in an evil, teeth-bearing smile. He was a Zoroark. "That's the Absol. And that's the Cyndaquil and Larvitar we've been looking for." He sat for a moment, pondering what would be a good Pokemon.

What could remain hidden in the forest? And then he got it. His limbs grew thin, green spheres popped out of his hands, and his body became thin and brown. Satisfied, he waddled into the jungle after the team.


End file.
